


Tentacles Are Fun

by PrivacyJack (orphan_account)



Series: Connor's Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggs, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: Connor, a knight in training, tries to fight a large monster only to find out that wasn't the real monster. Now he is stuck in a breeding place, but to be honest he doesn't mind it at all.





	Tentacles Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacles ahead

Connor held his iron sword in his pale palm and walked into the large cave where the beast was said to live so he shall kill it and give its heart to the king. He was high in training, but his body was so skinny with barely any muscle and the fact we was very short made it worse, but his ass wasn't. It was plump and very easy to squeeze and grab though he hated it when others would do that. To be honest he might aswell be a monster fucker due to his sexual fantasies of being fucked by five monsters at once.

His dark brown hair was curly and silky, his skin was pale and covered in faded freckles, and his eyes like freshly picked coco beans. He walked into the cave, seeing a large figure hunched over staying completely still. He went to stab it, but once he did the large creature flopped onto the ground revealing it was already dead and has been for a while now. He gasps and backs away seeing something slither away from the body and he immediately points his sword at the darkness where it lurked.

"Reveal yourself, beast!" He shouts and it took a moment before seeing a large creature that looked like a dragon, but covered in long tentacles. He stands his ground and tries to charge at it only for its tentacles to wrap around him and slide his armor off. Their slimy, wet textures made Connor blush deeply feeling them rub his chest and near his crotch. He couldn't stand it feeling the slimy things wrap around his thighs and let out his loud moans and as he did a tentacle rammed itself into Connor's mouth making him get hard. At this point the other tentacles were ripping his clothes off and rubbing his sensitive parts and his dick.

This was making Connor moan uncontrollably and suck onto the tentacle in his mouth and he felt something squirting into his mouth like a hose. Was the tentacle cumming? He didn't care and just drank it and yelped when he felt two thick tentacles ram into his ass at the same time. They both thrusted at an ungodly speed making Connor tear up with slight pain, but so so so much pleasure. A lustful fog filled his mind making him feel sane as he felt his chest tingle.

'Oh god, don't stop!' he thought to himself, using both his hands to cup the sides of the large tentacle and dig his nails into it sucking more. He didn't even notice the fact whatever that liquid he was drinking was making him grow breasts and produce lots of milk making him grow A cups. The two other tentacles were still at it while a 3rd tentacle joined them in Connor's ass. Another tried to make its way into Connor's mouth, but Connor only pushed it away too busy with the one he was currently sucking. He was sucking the tentacle dry as he continued to moan from the tentacles in his ass.

The three tentacles in his ass came and filled him to the brim, but with not just cum. Connor came aswell and completely sucked the other tentacle dry before moving to the other one that had waited patiently for its turn. He began to suck that one dry quickly as the liquid made the lustful fog in his mind grow and made his new breasts grow into C cups. He finally took notice, but as he rubbed his new tits he continued to suck feeling them grow larger and multiple tentacles filled him up through his ass without any mercy. Connor had already orgasmed so many times, it was even suprising the monster as any other thing it fucked would die from pressure.

But Connor was different, his body could do so much as once, it could carry offsprings like women, fit this much inside of him without breaking, and so much more! Connor kept on sucking and moaning feeling everything seem dizzy, but that didn't stop him as he sucked faster to keep himself awake and tried to stiffen up his back. It was becoming impossible to do that though, the tentacles were still stuffing him with what he guessed were eggs and cum. After endless fucking and blowjobs, Connor panted as the final tentacle pulled out of him and boy has his body changed. He looked nine months pregnant with triplets and he had G cups now, but his mind was still puffed up with all these thoughts and pleasurable ideas.

He couldn't help, but rub his stomach and squeeze his melons making them lactate. He had one last orgasm before taking in a deep breath and the lustful thoughts had gone away making him immediately stand, despite the fact every change in his body was weighing him down like a bag of stone bricks.

"O-oh dear god, what did I get myself into now?" He asked himself rubbing his sides and his aching back. The monster was long gone after laying all of its eggs and pouring its liquids into Connor going to sleep for another long time until the next breeding season. Connor was left trying to fit on what was left of his clothes and was only able to fit his ruined shirt over his massive tits. His nipples were huge and noticeable even through his thick shirt trying its best to cover them.

"Boy is the king gonna be so disappointed," he waddles out of the cave trying to think of how he should deal with this. It was gonna be a real hard time for Connor this time though. Until next time we will wonder what will Connor do on next his next sexual adventure.


End file.
